


teacup

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry realises he's at the cusp of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teacup

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #41 questions  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) (the flashback challenge: luck). This is a short interlude [in the white series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5383).

Harry's bewildered by the fact that Malfoy's sitting there casually answering his questions.

In all honesty, Harry hadn't even meant to ask them. However, after enjoying two and a half meals with Malfoy in companionable silence, he'd just sort of blurted the first one out.

Malfoy had stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and answered in a manner that invited Harry to ask more.

Long fingers idly trace the rim of a teacup while Malfoy elaborates on yet another of Harry's queries and Harry's suddenly struck by how lucky he is to be here, now, with this man.  



End file.
